


Like a Prayer

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Kane (Band), One Tree Hill RPF, Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, First Time, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-08
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: On the outside, Jensen Ackles seems like another high schooler at Cistercian Preparatory school, just trying to make it through the day. On the inside however, Jensen is trying to figure out who he is and why he can't stop staring at Jared Padalecki.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Jensen was still tossing and turning in his bed. He had gone to bed to try and sleep at 10:00, in the hopes that he would get a good night’s sleep. Jensen rolled over to look at his alarm clock and groaned when it read 12:30. As he continued to lie there, Jensen began to think about tomorrow, “well technically today I guess”, Jensen thought. This morning would mark the start of his junior year of high school at the prestigious Cistercian Preparatory school in Irving, Texas. Cistercian was located across the highway from the old Texas Stadium and University of Dallas.

 

Jensen had been at Cistercian for the past two years, and he would graduate from there like his brother and his father before him. Cistercian is a rigorous all boy catholic school, that Jensen has hated ever since his parents decided he should go there. At least Jensen had the option of where to go to college. Sure his parents would probably be happy if he went to their alma mater, University of Texas, but they saw how unhappy he was at Cistercian, so they let him choose which college to go to.

 

College, for Jensen, was a means of escape. Once he was in college, he would be able to be himself entirely. He would go to an art school, learn anything we wanted to know, and would finally be able to come out of the closet. Jensen has been in the closet ever since he realized he was gay. He figured it out a few years earlier when he watched the movie 300 over and over, and every time he saw it, Gerard Butler, in that tiny leather speedo, always made Jensen’s dick twitch.

 

Ever since that day, Jensen has had to hide who he really is from his friends and his family. Neither his family nor his friends were religious fanatics, but he did live in the south, so Jensen always thought to play it safe. He hid his porn magazines under the floorboards in his bedroom, had a password to protect the porn he had on his laptop, and even had a separate iPod with all of his overtly gay music (Gaga, Elton John, Madonna, etc.)

 

As all of these thoughts ran through his mind, Jensen soon realized that it was almost 1:30. This had always happened to him before a big day. The night before his birthday, Christmas, or when his family would go on vacation, Jensen could never sleep because of his nerves. Having enough of not sleeping, Jensen decided to do the one thing that he knew would get rid of his nerves.

 

He walked out into the hallway to make sure that the rest of his family was asleep. After he had heard snoring coming from his parents’ and his brother’s rooms, Jensen knew it was safe. But, as a precaution, Jensen still put a towel under the door to make sure that no one heard him. He pulled out his laptop and entered the password that would open up his “little” stash of porn. Jensen had acquired a good amount of porn of the years. He had even amassed enough pictures and videos that would make Jenna Jameson blush.

 

After scrolling through his porn stash, which he had sorted by model and then put it into alphabetical order (yes it was weird and compulsive and made Jensen laugh whenever he thought about it), Jensen had settled on Jessie Godderz. Jessie was tall, muscular, and a brunette, which were three of Jensen’s favorite things in a man. Jensen had gotten pictures of Jessie modeling and videos from YouTube of Jessie working out. After looking through the pictures, Jensen took off his sweatpants that he slept in, to reveal his hardened dick. He settled on a video of Jessie working out in a blue speedo and watched with lustful eyes as Jessie’s muscles stretched and moved. Jensen began to fantasize about what he would do if he were in that gym with Jessie.

 

There was Jessie in all of his glory. He was only wearing that blue speedo, revealing his sweat drenched muscles, glistening under the lights of the gym. Jensen and Jessie collided and began to kiss with a ravishing passion. Their tongues danced around each other in their mouths, fighting for dominance. Jessie’s hands were moving over Jensen’s needy body. Jensen’s hands were planted firmly on Jessie’s ass and squeezed the firm muscles. Jessie pinched Jensen’s right nipple in just the right way for Jensen to release a moan of joy. 

 

Jensen lowered Jessie’s head until he was eye level with Jensen’s cock. With hunger in his eyes, Jessie devoured Jensen whole. His head moved up and down on Jensen, increasing with speed. Jensen looked down to see Jessie smiling back up at him as he swallowed all of Jensen. Jensen was about to lose it then and there, but he bit his lips until he could taste blood, all in the hopes of prolonging this moment of ecstasy. But he couldn’t hold it much longer, so Jensen took hold of Jessie’s head and began to fuck Jessie’s mouth. Jessie just moaned in pleasure. The moan went through Jensen, who could begin to feel something in the pit of his stomach. Jensen just went faster and harder, increasing his speed with each passing second. Soon, he released his load into Jessie’s mouth, and Jensen watched and Jessie swallowed every last drop with a smile on his face.

 

After he had cum, Jensen left his fantasy and had to deal with reality. He cleaned himself up with the towel from under the door and put away his computer with his fantasy man still on, working out in the same blue speedo that he had just “seen.” After turning off his light and putting his head on his pillow, Jensen went blissfully to sleep, with the image of Jessie’s lips wrapped around Jensen’s dick still fresh on his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen almost threw his alarm clock when he awoke the next morning. After a summer of waking up at 11:00 or noon, it was almost painful to wake up at 6:30 for the first day of school. Through some miracle though, Jensen manages to drag himself to the shower. After getting all cleaned up, Jensen stood in front of his bathroom mirror, just staring at himself with a disapproving look.

 

He never saw himself as attractive. He would always think that he was to pale and would curse that he never did tan. He would always just get more and more freckles instead of that golden brown he always wanted. He also thought that he was to skinny, bordering on anorexic skinny. He wanted to have more muscles, like the men that he would fantasize about. Jensen also thought that he was far too feminine looking. After confessing this thought to his older brother Josh, Josh had convinced Jensen that he was actually born as a hermaphrodite and that their parents had decided to raise him as a boy and that was why he looked so feminine looking. Jensen actually believed that for a while, until he had asked his parents about it.

 

After getting dressed in his formal uniform, which consisted of long khakis, coat and tie, Jensen went downstairs for breakfast. No one else was up, so Jensen just made himself breakfast and went on his way. He had loved driving himself to school. Last year, when his brother Josh went Cistercian as a senior, they would drive together to school, and the worst part of that is that Josh would control the radio. It was basically nothing but rap the entire year. If Jensen had to hear Flo Rida one more time, he would kill someone. Now, Josh went to the University of Dallas, and Jensen got to drive himself to school, since Josh didn’t have any early morning class, and Jensen got to listen to his own music. So, Jensen pulled out his other iPod, which he kept stashed away in the glove compartment of his car, and attached whatever apple product made it so that he could listen to his iPod on the radio. After plugging up, Jensen realized he was in a Lady Gaga mood, so he put on some “Bad Romance,” and he started to dance along to the music.

 

By the time he got to school, the playlist was just finishing with “Poker Face.” Jensen had definitely needed that little bit of Gaga to get him through today. The worst part about the first day of school, was that it wasn’t really school. They had a school mass, took pictures for the yearbook, and a teacher would go on a rant about the grade becoming a family and bull shit like that. 

 

So, Jensen made his way up to his homeroom, located his desk, and prayed to god that he wasn’t seating close to anyone he hated. He groaned when he noticed that he was sitting right next to Chad Murray. He was probably the most annoying person that Jensen had ever met. Jensen was normally a very calm and collected person, but he would not mind running Chad over with his car.

 

At least Jensen was also sitting next to his friend Chris Kane. Chris and Jensen had been friends since they had arrived at Cistercian. They kind of ended up together since they were the “weird kids” that did not fit into any of the other cliques. At least they had some things in common, they both love music, and they have even dabbled in starting a band with their other friend Steve Carlson, who was in their class at Cistercian. Even though they were “best friends,” Jensen had still not told either of them that he was gay, but they were his only friends at the school, so Jensen took what he could get. Jensen then notices that Steve is also sitting right behind Jensen. “So, at least I have Steve and Chris to help me from killing Chad this year,” Jensen thought to himself.

 

Jensen goes to his seat, gets all of his stuff situated, and pulls out his book to read before his friends got there. This week it was The Sun Also Rises. It wasn’t too long until Steve showed up, and Jensen gave up on reading and talked to his friend.

 

“Hey man,” Steve greeted his friend, “I haven’t seen you since school let out.”

 

Jensen responded, “I know dude. It has been too long. We definitely need to get together with Chris and start working on the band again.”

 

“So, what have you been doing for the past three months, besides dodging my calls?” Steve questioned.

 

“Well, my family went off to the Caribbean for a week, a sort of graduation present for Josh. And whenever I get in the sun, either my freckles multiply like rabbits or I get so burnt that I look like a lobster. This one day, I feel asleep on the beach, so my sister, Mack, and Josh decide to play connect the dots with my freckles. I woke up, and there was a connect-the-dot boat and cat on me. They even wrote it with a water-proof sharpie. It took me like three weeks to get them off.

 

“Then, after that, I did a study abroad thing in London for two months.”

 

“You went to London for two months and you didn’t tell me about it?” Steve asked with a perplexed look. “Did you at least get me something?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I got you this vinyl of the Beatles greatest hits. Your welcome. Now what have you been up to this summer?”

 

And as Steve was going on about going to this music camp, Jensen had noticed that Chad had walked in, and he was with this new kid that Jensen had never seen before. The two of them looked as if they had been friends forever. That’s weird, Jensen thought, Chad had only one best friend, and he was that fat kid Jared. Chad had hung out with Jared mainly because they had been friends forever. Chad was the cool jock at school, and Jared was his kind of loser best friend. Jensen would have probably been friends with Jared, but he thought that anyone who hung out with Chad had to have been damaged in some way.

 

Steve had realized that Jensen wasn’t paying attention to what he was saying anymore and looked to see what had captivated his friend. After seeing it was Chad, Steve just rolled his eyes and said, “Don’t worry about Chad, okay Jensen. You’ve got me and Chris here to help you deal with him for the rest of the year.”

 

“No… I mean yeah I know that you and Chris have my back if Chad ever gets on my case or y’all will hold me back if I ever get the sudden urge to kill him. But, who is that guy with Chad?”

 

“What do you mean who is that? That’s Jared. You know, Jared, Chad’s best friend.”

 

Jensen looked about as shocked as America would be if Rush Limbaugh was chosen to host the Tony Awards. “That is Jared? But he looks ho… a hundred percent different than he did last year. What happened to him?”

 

“Well, from what I got from Chris, Jared was tired of Chad getting all the action, and then doing nothing but talk about it. So, apparently, Jared went to this fat camp for most of the summer. Chris had even heard a rumor that Jared had gotten plastic surgery or some bull shit like that.”

 

Jensen just couldn’t believe it. Jared had gone from a 0 to a major ten. He went from an extra on the set of Roseanne to an Abercrombie & Fitch catalogue. Jensen had never really looked at Jared before. Now, after those layers of fat had melted away from Jared, Jensen could finally see what Jared looked like underneath. Jensen now noticed Jared’s hazel eyes, his long limbs, and those adorable dimples. And judging from the tightness in his pants, Jensen’s dick agreed with him. 

 

Since Jensen had been staring at Jared for what seemed like forever, Chad had noticed that Jensen was looking at him and his friend. So, Jensen saw Chad say something to his friends that was obviously about him. Chad and his friends were cackling like hyenas, all except for Jared. Jared even seemed to be embarrassed by Chad.

 

“Well it’s started hasn’t it? I haven’t seen Chad for months, and I’ve forgotten how shitty he really is. At least Jared isn’t that bad. Hopefully Jared will be a good influence on Chad,” Jensen hoped.

 

“We can hope at least,” Steve responded.

 

Jensen and Steve had gone on talking, trying to forget about Chad and his bullshit. It wasn’t long before the bell sounded for everyone to get to the church on campus for the school mass. As everyone was getting ready to go, Jensen had noticed that Chris hadn’t gotten in yet. After looking around for his friend, Jensen finally asked Steve, “Where the hell is Chris? He’s going to be late for mass.”

 

“He apparently is “sick.” And by sick, I mean that his parents are letting him skip all of this bullshit and staying home from school,” Steve responded.

“Lucky bastard. I wish my parents would fall for that. Whenever I ask them to stay home from this, they’re always like ‘Josh had to do that stuff for eight years, and he never complained once. Why can’t you be more like Josh and just deal with it?’” Jensen added.

“Well, at least we only have to be here for a few hours today. Then, we can go over to Chris’s and give him shit for missing this,” Steve said with a mischievous smile on his lips.

 

“Although that sounds like a blast, I still have to read more of that damned Huckleberry Finn. I swear I’m going to burn that damn thing by the end of the school year.”

“I’m sorry man. I guess I can save giving Chris shit tomorrow.”

 

Jensen and Steve were about to leave, when Jensen noticed Chad and Jared leaving with their group of friends. Jensen could still not stop staring at Jared. Jared, feeling the someone watching him, turned and saw Jensen watching him. Jared just gave him a flash of a smile and a nod and went back to his friends. Once Jensen got another look at those dimples, he almost lost it then and there. Jensen could tell that his dick agreed by the way that his pants were tightening. Jensen thanked god that his jacket was a sixe to large. He used that to help hide his growing erection.

 

The rest of the day went by agonizingly slow for Jensen. Unfortunately for Jensen, Jared was sitting right in front of him during mass. The entire time, Jensen would sneak glances at Jared and especially of Jared’s ass, which from Jensen’s viewpoint looked fantastic. And whenever he tried to pay attention to the priest, Jensen would slip into these quick fantasies of him and Jared. Once Jensen realized what he was thinking of, he tried to chase those thoughts away. But, whenever he had chased them away, they would come back again in a minute. Jensen was so thankful when mass had ended, and he was free to go.

 

Jensen spent the rest of the day trying to finish Huckleberry Finn. He had no idea why this book was considered a classic. It was his least favorite book he had ever read. Once he was done, Jensen had nothing else to do. Trying to come up with something, Jensen thought that he might as well grab his running shoes and run around the neighborhood for a little bit. Grabbing his second iPod from car and a pair of headphones, Jensen headed out.

 

Jensen was still on his Gaga kick, so he turned the iPod to “Telephone” and began his run. It was about midway through the song that Jensen started to think about Jared again. That mop of luscious dark brown hair, that smile that shone bright in the darkest of rooms, those longs limbs starting to wrap around Jensen. Once Jensen realized what he was thinking of, he pushed those thoughts out of his head and began to run faster. He tried to run away from those thoughts. So, Jensen just listened to the song intently and retreated into an old fantasy, that he was a backup dancer with Gaga on her Monster Ball tour. After listening to a few songs, Jensen realized that he was about three miles away from his home. Jensen ran back home, still trying to keep all thoughts of Jared out of his head. 

 

The rest of the day passed by like a blur. Jensen had talked to Steve and to Chris about starting work on the band again next weekend and about what they had expected the next day at school. It was about 11:00 when Jensen finally got to bed. He woke up at about 6:00 the next day in preparation for the next day. Jensen had realized the night before that he did not want a repeat of yesterday. He would have a whole day of classes with Jared, and Jensen knew that he wouldn’t have a coat to cover his erection. So, Jensen woke up early and tried to masturbate to try and help him make it through the day. 

Jensen had silently thanked his parents for giving him the room in the house with its own bathroom and shower. Jensen turned on the shower and set it to the right temp before he went to his computer and entered his all-important password. He had felt like a blonde, so he opened the blonde folder and looked through his selection. He had decided on Scott Herman. Scott was this model who was on Real World for a season. “Thank god Scott is the type of model who doesn’t mind nude modeling,” Jensen thought to himself as he looked through pictures with Scott’s ass. After memorizing his face, Jensen hoped into the shower and began that happy stroking motion.

 

Jensen was imagining Scott coming into his shower to join him. Scott soon had Jensen with his back up against the wall of the shower. Scott held Jensen with one hand on Jensen’s shoulder and the other on Jensen’s hip. They were slamming their mouths together, and their tongues were ripping at each other with a hunger neither had ever experienced. Jensen was moving his hands over Scott’s muscled body. One hand went to feel out the great expanse of Scott’s broad chest, circling his nipples until they were peaked with pleasure, and went down to feel the rippled muscles of Scott’s abs. The other hand went in search of Scott’s mounds of hot flesh that he had on his backside. Jensen gripped Scott’s right cheek and slapped it with such strength that it left a red handprint.

 

Scott had slowly pushed Jensen down onto his knees until Jensen was eye level with Scott’s cock. “Go ahead, lick my long cock,” Scott said in a rough tone. “I want your plump lips wrapped around it.”

 

Jensen was so turned on by Scott’s rough and sexy voice that he went at Scott’s velvety smooth shaft. Jensen went slower at first, but eventually picked up speed. He licked up and down the long dick and only took his lips off of it when he was caressing Scott’s balls with his tongue. He took one in his mouth and sucked on it like it was a giant jawbreaker. “God you’re so hot when you do that. Now, I think it’s time I reward you,” Scott said in his deep husky tone.

 

Scott slid down onto the floor and kissed Jensen tenderly for a few moments, like the calm before the storm, and he moved himself so that he was looking at Jensen’s dick and Jensen was looking at his dick. “Now I’ll suck you off only if you use that dangerous pink tool of yours on me again.”

 

Doing as he was told, Jensen went after Scott dick like a lion after a gazelle. Both of them now went down on the other with passion that neither had experienced. Increasing his pas, Jensen soon felt that all too familiar feeling building up in the bottom of his stomach. Jensen could feel Scott dipping his tongue into Jensen’s head, tasting that salty pre-come with delight. Scott moaned with utter delight at what he had tasted and at what Jensen was doing to him. Jensen felt that moan echo throughout his entire body. Jensen couldn’t control himself anymore, and he let the explosion erupt from his body into Scott’s hungry mouth. Scott licked up every last drop of it with a smile on his face. 

 

Jensen pulled himself out of the fantasy with a begrudged look on his face. He cleaned himself up, showered, and got ready for school. In his car, Jensen put on a little Madonna “Like A Virgin,” and he went off to school in the hopes that his morning ritual would help him survive the next eight hours of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

So, Jensen’s life continued with the same basic routine. He would masturbate in the morning, trying in vain not to think of Jared. Later at school, Jensen would try to pay attention to whatever the teacher was talking about, but he ended up looking at Jared throughout the day, but tried to make sure that no one would catch him staring at Jared. Then he would go over to Steve or Chris’s house, practice their music for a few hours, and he would go home, do his homework, and go to bed. Jensen went on with 

his routine for a few weeks. 

 

As he was driving to school to Elton John’s “Your Song,” Jensen thought about the week ahead. He had a French quiz tomorrow, a theology paper due Wednesday along with a math quiz, English and History test on Thursday, and a French test on Friday. “Yep, just another week at Cistercian,” Jensen thought to himself. 

It was a month and a half into the school year and the workload was already starting to take its toll on people. People swore that someone was going to have a mental breakdown sometime soon. And it was even worse for the people in football. Since they were in Texas, football was naturally a bigger deal than it was in the North. There was even more pressure for this year’s team, since last year’s football team went on to regionals… or sectionals or whatever the hell they called the big game at the end of the season.

 

Jensen, who hadn’t seen a football game in his life, actually considered going to a game this year. The only reason he would go was to just stare at Jared on the field, wearing those wonderfully tight football pants. There was also this new kid in his class that wasn’t bad looking either who had been recruited to be the new quarterback. “His name is Tom…something. Tom…Welling! That’s it,” Jensen thought. Jensen thought he was the hottest kid in school, next to Jared of course. But of course, since Jensen thought he was hot, Tom became great friends with Chad and Jared. It seemed that everyone Jensen liked was friends with that asshole. Pulling up to his parking space, Jensen mentally prepped himself for another day of trying not to drool at the sight of Jared.

 

It was sometime during Jensen’s history class that he thought he was going to die from boredom. The worst part about it was that it was only first period. His teacher, Mr. Morgan, was going on one of his George W. Bush rants. Usually crazy republicans made Jensen laugh, but the rant added to the obnoxious comments and dialogue coming from Chad was making Jensen ill. In the past few minutes, Chad had been describing what he did this past weekend. Well, actually, it was more like who he did this past weekend. Chad had been describing what had happened with his girlfriend, Sophia, in her bedroom. Sophia Bush was this girl who went to Hockaday, a sort of sister school for Cistercian. From listening to Chad talk, Jensen knew more about Sophia’s boobs and her ass than he ever wished he knew. Trying to focus on Mr. Morgan, Jensen counted down the seconds until the end of the class.

 

Jensen thanked God, or whoever was up there, when fourth period rolled around. Just one more class and the day would be over. For some reason, the high school had a half day. Jensen really didn’t care why he got it, as long as he got it. 

 

The last class of the day was English with Fr. Misha Collins. Jensen always liked Fr. Misha. He was one of the only teachers who would call Chad on his shit. Today, they were going to get the assignment for their big project for the year. Every year, every class of juniors does selections of a Shakespeare play. Today was the day that the plays and roles would be assigned. Jensen was kind of hoping to do Hamlet, just because he loved Ophelia in it. That bitch was insane, and Jensen loved her for it. 

 

Fr. Misha came in trying to start the class. “Alright everyone settle down. It’s time to start your favorite class of the day…ENGLISH. Okay, I know that it isn’t your favorite class, but for my own ego just say it is. And Chad shut up.”

 

“I haven’t even done anything,” Chad replied with annoyance in his voice.

 

“I know, but that was a preemptive shut up. I’m assuming you’re going to say at least one stupid thing this class, so I thought I might as well tell you to shut up in case I forget later,” Fr. Misha replied with a smirk on his lips accompanied by snickers from the rest of the class.

 

“I knew there was a reason I liked Fr. Misha,” Jensen whispered to Chris. 

 

“Okay, so today is the big day. Everyone finds out what the play will be this year and who will be performing what roles. So this year’s play will be… Romeo and Juliet!” Misha’s exclamation was matched with groans and sighs from his students. 

 

“Why did you have to choose such a lame play, even by Shakespeare’s standards?” Chad groaned.

 

“First off, I refer to my earlier statement: shut up Chad. Second, what is so bad about Romeo and Juliet?” Misha asked. “It has swords fights, murder, and suicide.”

 

“Yeah, for like ten minutes. The rest of it is some sappy love story about some teenagers without enough balls to actually do each other,” Chad said, laughing at his own “wit.”

 

While most of the students agreed with Chad, Jensen was actually excited to do this play. He secretly loved sappy love stories like Romeo & Juliet. These kinds of stories always gave him hope that maybe some great love was going 

to find him. 

 

“Alrighty, now that everyone has complained and realized that I haven’t changed my mind, I will give everyone their roles. Now when I give you your parts, I don’t want to hear any complaining. I don’t want to hear how you can’t act, or how you freeze up in front of a crowd, or for the few lucky people who will have a female role, how you refuse to play a woman. Many other people have done this before year. I have done the Junior play for the past decade, I have never had someone have a public meltdown on that stage. So, let’s begin assigning.” Fr. Misha then pulled out a hat with everyone’s name in it, so that he could be as fair as he could and randomly assign the roles.

 

Jensen kind of tuned out Fr. Misha, only paying attention to when his name was called. Chris and Steve were excited, since they were cast in the sword fight scene. Their excitement was short lived when Fr. Misha reminded them that they had to use fake swords. Jensen then laughed to himself when Misha “accidently” assigned Chad to be Juliet in the balcony scene. But, Jensen started to grow more nervous when he realized that he, Jared, and Tom were left, and the only scene still left was the scene where Romeo and Juliet kiss.

 

“Oh please, if there is a God, let me be in that scene,” Jensen screamed in his head.

 

“Ok, since there are three people left and only two can be in the last scene, I will have to give one of you a monologue from another play. And the person with the monologue is… Tom. So that means that Jensen and Jared will be Juliet and Romeo, respectively, in the last scene.”

 

Jensen could hear Jared sighing and Chad laughing. And apparently, he had a look on his face that his friends took as annoyance, because they had looks of pity on their faces. But all of that was cancelled out in Jensen’s head, because he was hearing heavenly music after he realized that he gets to kiss his crush. That music was muted however, after Fr. Misha announced that instead of the kiss, they can come up with a creative way for Jared’s Romeo to kill himself.

 

“Now that everyone has their assignment’s I hope that everyone is happy. If you have any questions or need any help on your scenes, just come to my office, and I’ll be happy to help. If all you want to do is complain about your scene or you’re stuck with someone that you don’t like, I don’t want to hear it. If there are no further questions, then let’s continue with the rest of class.”


	4. Chapter 4

Jensen was walking to his car with Chris and Steve, heading over to Steve’s place to “do homework,” but they were really just going to play music and sneak some beers from Steve’s fridge. He heard someone calling his name, so he turned around to see Jared chasing after him. He had a short daydream where Jared was running to him to declare his undying love for Jensen, and they share a passionate kiss and ride off into the sunset. 

 

Jensen quickly realized that he was dreaming and shook himself out of it. “Hey Jared. What’s up?”

 

“Hey. I just wanted to talk to you about the play thing. Do you have a sec?”

 

“Sure. Chris, Steve, go ahead without me. I’ll meet y’all at Steve’s in a few.”

 

Steve and Chris waved off to Jensen and headed to their own cars.

 

“So, what did you want to talk about again?” Jensen asked, trying not to break out into a grin now that Jared was finally talking to him.

 

“Well, I just wanted to see when we could get together to talk about the scene. You know, just figure out who is playing who, start memorizing our lines, and maybe see when we can get together like once week to practice our lines.”

 

For some reason, Jensen couldn’t talk. He didn’t know if it was because Jared was finally talking to him, the idea that once a week Jensen and Jared would be hanging out together, or he was still caught on the idea of Jared kissing him, but Jensen was speechless.

 

After what seemed like hours of awkward silence, but was really just like a minute or two, Jared just started talking out of nervousness. “So, I can do like Saturday afternoons once a week. The week is not good for me, because you know, the workload is slowly killing me,” he said with a small chuckle and a smile that showed a flash of those dimples that made Jensen’s heart flip. “And I also have to fit in football practice on top of that, and Friday nights are no good, because I have games. I can come over to your place after my Saturday practice. Does that sound good?”

 

“Uhhhhh… Yeah, that sounds good. Sorry I zoned out for a second back there. I guess my brain kind of short circuited. But that all sounds good. Just come over to my place sometime in the afternoon. Do you need my address?”

 

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll just get it out of the student handbook thing. Hey, I would stay and talk for a little longer, but I have practice in a few minutes, and if I’m late, the coach makes me run laps. So, I’ll just see you tomorrow. Bye”

 

And with another flash of that smile and a wave, Jared left Jensen standing in the parking lot, standing next to his car trying to get the image of Jared in those tight football pants. 

 

 

Jensen was working his way through Dallas’s never ending highway system trying to get to Steve’s house. Jensen had put on a medley of Destiny’s Child, and as “Say My Name” was blasting on his stereo, Jensen was trying to recap what had just happened to him in the school parking lot. Jared Padalecki, his crush for the past few weeks, will be at his house this weekend, and every weekend until this project ends. Scenarios where Jared declares his love for Jensen and passionately kisses him have been passing through his head for the last few minutes. He realizes that those are just fantasies that will unfortunately never come true. So, as he is coming down from his post Jared high, Jensen tries to set himself straight on the Jared issue. He’ll just complete this assignment with Jared, and afterword, they’ll go back to their own lives. 

 

After making this realization, Jensen figures out that he’s getting closer to Steve’s house. He can always tell when he’s close to Steve’s place, because the real estate starts getting in the seven and eight figure range. Steve’s dad was a big shot plastic surgeon in Dallas. He was the man to go to if you wanted to up a bra size or be able to fit in those jeans a little better. So, Steve lived in one of the better, if not the best neighborhoods in Dallas. Jensen’s family was well off, not rich by any means, but they lived quite comfortably. But, whenever Jensen went over to Steve’s place, it still took him a second to not stare in wonder. While he may have lived well, Steve’s family was another story. His dad was either always working, or he was off with his wife to some fancy charity event. Steve’s mom was also never at home, opting to go shopping, serve on a few charity boards, or have her latest wrinkle erased. Steve was always at home by himself, since all of his siblings were either in an ivy league college or working. It always amazed Jensen how Steve could seem like such a great guy having come from such a bad family. 

 

Once he got to Steve’s “estate” and the gate had opened, Jensen drove up to the house and started to make his way to Steve’s room. He opened up Steve’s door to find Chris and Steve sitting on the floor, stringing their guitars with beers by them, and there was an extra beer waiting for Jensen. Steve room was huge, and Jensen had always admired the room asthetically. He liked how Steve’s parents had tried to put their own minimalist take on the room, but Steve decided to go the other way and added a bunch of his own shit to it. There were band posters that covered up most of the white wall. He brought in bean bag chairs and pushed aside the weird modern chairs that cost a fortune but were horrible to sit in. “Hey y’all. Did I miss anything yet?” Jensen asked, grabbing his beer and sitting down in one of the available bean bag chairs.

 

“Nope. Just trying to tune these guitars that Steve had managed to fuck up,” Chris answered with a chuckle.

 

“I didn’t mess them up. You’re just anal about your guitars, and you have this weird obsessive need to retune the guitars twenty times before you actually use them,” Steve replied.

 

“Ya, I don’t know why we deal with his hillbilly ass. Why are we friends with you again Chris?” Jensen asked, toying with his friend.

 

“Because you both love me.”

 

“No that’s not it. Try again,” Jensen said. He always did know how to push Chris’s buttons, and it was always fun to push them.

 

“Because I supply the beer and play the guitar better than either of y’all.”

 

“Oh that’s why we deal with you. Okay, then go ahead with your obsessive self and keep tuning the guitar,” Jensen said, with a smirk on his face. For as long as he can remember, Jensen and Chris had been best friends. They grew up together, with houses right next to each other. Jensen had considered Chris more of a brother than his own brother, Josh. When Jensen and Chris both went to Cistercian, they had met Steve, and all of them had been best friends ever since. That was why it pained Jensen to not be able to tell Steve and Chris that he was gay. He had wanted to come out to them so many times since he had found out, but he was afraid of what would happen if he did. Neither Chris nor Steve was raging right wing homophobes, in fact they had seemed to be on the left end of the political spectrum at most times. But, Jensen still had a paranoid fear that if he told them he was gay, then they would hate him for it, and Jensen would lose both of them forever. Because of that fear, Jensen had to hide part of who he was from two of the most important people in his lives, and he felt more depressed every time he realized that.

 

“So what did Padalecki want with you anyways?” Steve asked, still waiting for Chris to finish tuning so that they can start playing. In the vain attempt to get their son to like them, Steve’s parents had turned the unused room next to Steve’s bedroom into his own little “paradise.” It had a big screen TV, every game console he had ever heard of, new band equipment, and it was even soundproof. Steve had started to play his music in there, so that he wouldn’t annoy his parents, not like they were even around to hear him.

 

“He just wanted to talk about the play thing. You know, where to rehearse and stuff like that.”

 

“I can’t believe that Fr. Misha stuck you two together. I’m sure that if you wanted to, you could always switch with someone or annoy Fr. Misha enough so that he’ll switch you and someone. He likes you enough so that he would probably do it.”

 

“No, I don’t wanna bother him. Besides, it won’t be that bad. It’s only once a week for a while, and I think that Jared’s not all that bad.”

 

“What are you talking about? He’s best friends with Murray, who according to you is the spawn of Satan. How could he not be an asshole when he hangs out with that asshole?” Chris asked in between tuning his guitar and drinking his beer.

 

“I don’t know, but he just doesn’t seem to be that bad. Something about just seems like person. Or at least, I’m hoping that that’s the case. Otherwise, I just agreed to be partnered with someone in major project who hates my guts and is a major asshole. But, I’ll just hope for the better. I’m a glass is half full kind of guy.”

 

“Well my beer is now less than half full, so I’m going to get another. Either of y’all want anything?” Steve asked, hoping that by the time he got back, they were going to finally play.

 

“Yeah.” They both replied. And as Steve was getting them more beers and Chris was focusing on his guitar, Jensen kept thinking and hoping that this project with Jared was going to actually work out.


End file.
